


Practical

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, March Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan whines about the practicality of fashion and no-one gives his complaints any regards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical

“Come now, this is hardly practical!” He huffed, crossing his arms over the admittedly very skimpy tube top. Kanaya half-smirked, half-sneered at him, her pins and needles and tape measures being expertly uncaptchalogued and recaptchalogued at quick, dramatic intervals. Rose smiled behind her hand.

“Fashion is never practical, Eridan,” Kanaya lectured, the stern, reproachful look somewhat ruined by the muffle caused by her having pins in her mouth. The seadweller puffed out his chest in apparent beginnings of a rebuke, but with a puff of ozone the pins were gone and a perfectly manicured claw was pointed right between his eyes. “You volunteered.” He deflated, hunching over in vague defeat, only to be swatted again by the jade-blood to assume the correct posture as she fixed the outfit up further.

“At least I look amazin',” he muttered, still loud enough for the two ladies in the room to hear. And whilst Kanaya might have rolled her eyes as she fixed the pleats of his tartan skirt and Rose allowed herself another conspiratorial smile behind her hand, neither was inclined to disagree.


End file.
